


Balancing the Scales

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles knows that he’s nothing more than a distraction, something to help Connor forget about the woman who’s broken his heart. He’s okay with that. He’s okay with anything that leads to the magnificent Connor Lang groaning at the feel of Niles’ teeth against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing the Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



It doesn’t take long for word to reach him. Niles is always been good at that. Listening. Knowing things.

Especially things about Connor Lang.

He tells himself that it’s research. Connor’s career has been successful. If Niles can emulate him, he should logically find the same success. So it’s a disappointment to find Connor in this rundown, dirt encrusted slum of a bar. But in his heart he forgives the man. Connor’s fiancé has just disappeared into the wilds, left him without explanation and hardly a goodbye.

It’s an acceptable reason to get shitfaced in a shitty little bar where no one knows you.

The evening is early, and the bar is thankfully quiet. Good, Niles thinks, and mentally congratulates himself on finding Connor before anyone else does. The man’s normally pristine suit is rumpled like he’s slept in it, the first few buttons of his starched white dress shirt and leather vest undone. The bartender has left Connor to his own devices with a bottle of something dark, and as he lifts his head to drink Niles catches sight of a flash of bare skin and forces himself to look away.

He picks up Connor’s hat off the floor and wipes off the dust, thankful when his fingers don’t encounter anything sticky. “You dropped this, Sir.”

Connor looks up at him, eyes narrowing as he looks him over. His lips pursed slightly. “Thanks,” he mutters, taking the hat and shoving it back on his head. “Pottinger, right?”

“Yes. Niles.”

“Right. Well, Niles. I’d appreciate it if you went back to where you came from and forgot you ever saw me here.”

Niles fights the urge to frown. He didn’t go to all the effort of finding Connor just to be dismissed. He steps closer, resting a hand gently on Connor’s forearm. "You shouldn't be here, sir. A man of your reputation can’t afford to be seen in a place like this."

Connor snorts, and takes another long swallow from the bottle. "Fuck my reputation."

It angers Niles, that some woman has broken this magnificent man so terribly. "I don't think you mean that."

"Don't I?" Connor's dark eyes glare at him from under knit brows. "How the hell would you know what I mean?"

"I know you're smarter than this," Niles hisses, leaning closer. “You want to drink away your problems? Fine. But do it out of the public eye.”

“I can’t go home,” Connor mutters, staring down at the bar top. “There’s too much of her there. Can’t do it. And I don’t trust anyone else not hold this against me.”

Niles quickly recognizes the opportunity he’s been looking for, and he seizes it. “Well, I’ve already seen you here. So why don’t you let me take you home for a drink? On me.”

Connor returns his gaze, scrutinizing, Niles forces himself to remain calm. Forces himself to think about nothing but wanting to unselfishly help Connor, not about what this could do for him or the advantage of having someone like Connor Lang owe him a favor. Finally Connor speaks again. “What’s your angle? I don’t know you. Why should I trust you?”

Niles licks his lips and let some of his nervousness show intentionally, because he knows that it will engage Connor far more than any falsehood. “I only want to help you. You don’t know me now, but we went to school together. Back before all this happened. You showed me a great kindness and I’d like to return that. Balance the scales.”

Connor’s lips thin, contemplatively. Then he tosses back the rest of the liquor gets unsteadily to his feet. “Fine. Let’s go.”

It doesn’t take much time to get Connor back to his flat, which is cramped but impeccably decorated, in Niles’ opinion. He then cracks open his most expensive bottle of scotch and proceeds to get Connor Lang as drunk as possible. They find common ground in memories of school and life before the voltans came - anything that might take Connor’s mind off his absent lover. Niles drinks himself, though not enough to completely muddle his senses. He’s waited too long for this opportunity to risk anything going wrong.

Connor doesn’t seem to notice when Niles slides closer to him on the couch, closer until he’s almost sitting in his lap. Considering how rumpled he is and the fact that the man’s been drinking all day, he still smells remarkably appealing, and Niles makes a note to find out what kind of aftershave he wears. The apartment is warm, and he can see a thin sheen of sweat at the hollow of Connor’s throat. The urge to find out what it tastes like is strong.

Finally he reaches out to run his fingers along Connor’s lapel. “You look warm. Can I take your jacket?” He puts as much innuendo into his voice as he dares; he still needs plausible deniability if Connor rejects this.

Instead, Connor laughs softly. “So that’s your angle, isn’t it?” He lifts a hand, and his fingertips are a bit clumsy as they brush Niles’ jaw. “That’s a relief.”

Niles draws the tip of his tongue along his lips deliberately, watching Connor’s eyes follow the motion. “Did you think I meant you ill?”

“Can never be too sure with pretty boys like you.” Connor practically purrs his reply, leaning closer. 

Niles only has a moment to enjoy that Connor’s called him pretty before the other man’s lips find his. Then all he can think about is Connor, his hot, insistent mouth and his fingers that tug at Niles’ clothes. It’s what he’s wanted even more than Connor’s respect or comraderie, and he groans against his lips, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Connor’s shirt and vest until he can stroke his hands hungrily over his bare skin.

Connor jaw is stubble-rough under his lips as he mouths kisses down his throat, licking and sucking at the hollow of his neck. Niles knows that he’s nothing more than a distraction, something to help Connor forget about the woman who’s broken his heart. He’s okay with that. He’s okay with anything that leads to the magnificent Connor Lang groaning at the feel of Niles’ teeth against his skin.

Connor tangles his hands in his hair, disturbing his neat and careful stylings, clenching hard as he holds Niles’ lips to his throat. Niles is more than happy to indulge, licking along the lines of his muscle and sucking hungrily at his skin. He can feel himself quickly growing hard as he laps at the salty musk of Connor’s skin, and he can’t resist the urge to bite down, nipping harder at his shoulder. The thought of marking the object of his affections is suddenly too tempting to resist, and Niles bites and sucks hard as he reaches down to palm Connor’s cock where it tents the front of his pants.

“Jesus fuck - “ Connor’s fingers are painful in his hair, and he draws a sharp breath through his teeth as Niles bites down again. His hips rock up against Niles’ touch, grinding against him, and that’s all the encouragement Niles needs. He straddles Connor’s hips, grinding his cock against the hard length of Connor’s erection, going to work on the other side of his neck and shoulder until his skin is flushed and angry from his teeth.

Through this, Connor squirms and gasps under him, grinding up against him as his hands move over Niles’ body. He pulls off his shirt and jacket before his hands grab at Niles’ ass, pulling him closer. The rock of his body against Niles’ constrained erection is maddening, and while he knows he could easily hump the other man until he comes, Niles wants more than that.

He kisses Connor hard, then tries to catch his breath. “Come to bed with me and I’ll ride your cock until you come.”

For a moment, Connor looks conflicted. Then his fingers dig hard into his ass, and he nods.

They half stumble into the bedroom, and even though Niles realizes that he’s more drunk than he meant to be, he still has enough self-control to strip them both naked before pushing Connor down under him on the bed. He pours too much lube into his hands, but he doesn’t care, wrapping them around his cock and Connor’s together and smiling as Connor shudders, hips bucking under him.

Connor’s fingers dig into his hips, pulling him closer. “Fuck, Niles…”

Niles bites his lip on a moan. “Say that again.”

“Niles.” His name is lower this time, more demanding, and Niles can’t hold back anymore. He lowers himself onto the slick hardness of Connor’s cock, rocking onto him too hard, too fast. It aches, but it’s worth it for the way that Connor curses, bucking underneath him and pulling Niles down until he’s buried to the hilt.

For a moment Niles closes his eyes, hips rocking ever so slightly as he tries to memorize the feel of Connor’s cock inside him. He wants to remember every moment of this, wants to be able to summon the memory of fucking Connor Lang on demand for the rest of his life. Connor’s hands stroke hungrily over his thighs and ass, trying to encourage him, and when Niles doesn’t move he braces his feet on the bed and begins thrusting up into him hard.

Niles yelps at the rush of pleasure. He leans forward, fingers digging into Connor’s shoulders as he begins to move with him, pulling back and crying out each time he impales himself. He wants to tell Connor how beautiful he is, how long he’s waited for this, how long he’s wanted this. He wants to crawl inside Connor’s skin, to be him and fuck him all the same time, and part of him knows that if Connor but said the word Niles would give up everything he’s accomplished to be nothing more than Connor Lang’s sex toy for as long as he’ll have him.

He presses his lips to Connor’s before he can say anything, riding him hard and fast and crying out against his skin as each shock of pleasure shudders through him. Connor’s fingers clench in his hair, pulling Niles’s lips back to his neck, and Niles groans as he bites down at his lover’s skin. “You’re mine now,” he hisses, and bites harder. “All mine, Connor, all mine…”

Just the thought of it is too much to handle, and Niles cries out against Connor’s skin as he clenches around his cock, splattering cum over Connor’s stomach. Connor grabs his hips, holding him in place as he fucks up into him hard and fast, an agony of sensation against his nerves as orgasm shudders through him. Then Connor’s cumming as well, fucking deep into him as he fills him up.

He’s not, and never will be a replacement for Connor’s lost fiancé. Niles knows that. He never expected he could be. But Connor curls around him as he falls asleep, and it’s far more than he ever expected.

“I remember you now,” Connor murmurs the next morning as he trails slow kisses along Niles’ shoulder. “You were a sweet young thing.” He strokes a hand down over Niles’ stomach and along his thigh, fingers trailing through dark curls before cupping his hipbone and pulling him closer. “You grew up hot.”

“So did you,” Niles replies, all too willing to lose himself to Connor’s kisses.

“I’m not looking for anything serious,” Connor says quietly, and his kiss is an apology. “But I’d like to stay with you a bit longer. Is that okay?”

“You can stay as long as you want,” Niles replies, pressing soft kisses to the satisfying pink marks he’d bitten into Connor’s neck the night before. “And come back whenever you need to. If you want.”

“Yeah?” Connor pulls back, smiling as he looks down on him, and maybe it’s Niles’ imagination, but he seems less haunted than he had the night before. “Maybe I will.”

And he does.


End file.
